chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Alternative Medicine
Summary Dr. Manning tends to a young cancer patient and struggles to inform the parents of her dire condition. Elsewhere, Dr. Reese gets contacted by Danny, the troubled young man, and turns to Dr. Charles and Det. Lindsay for help in resolving a difficult situation. Goodwin and Maggie do their best to clear the logjam in the hospital and Dr. Rhodes fine-tunes his instincts after both Dr. Latham and Dr. Halstead pick up on things he doesn't. Meanwhile, a teenage science geek and her friends impress Dr. Choi and Natalie with their bio-engineering lab. Cast Main Cast * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Torrey DeVitto as Doctor Natalie Manning * Rachel DiPillo as Doctor Sarah Reese * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood * S. Epatha Merkerson as Chief Administrator Sharon Goodwin * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Guest Stars * Ato Essandoh as Doctor Isidore Latham * Brennan Brown as Doctor Samuel Abrams * Peter Mark Kendall as Joey Thomas * Branscombe Richmond as Keoni * Nick Marini as Danny Jones * Haley Brooke Walker as Shannon Fisher * Mildred Marie Langford as Cynthia Fisher * Chris Johnson as Doug Kline * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin Lindsay Co-Stars * Alyssa Freeman as Hayley Kline * Abigail Boucher as Elizabeth Kline * Paul Grondy as Bart Logan * Jack Hickey as Henry Collins * Shiri Aljadeff as Doctor Leah Bardovi * Jeremy Shouldis as Doctor Marty Peterson * Courtney Rioux as Paramedic Courtney * Jean Moran as Doctor Bella Rowan * Karissa Murrell Myers as Nurse Candace Leighton * Melissa Canciller as Trauma Nurse Melissa * Armando Carlo IV as Kyle * Dennis Bisto as Counter Guy Crew * Dick Wolf as Creator * Matt Olmstead as Creator * Michael Brandt as Developer * Derek Haas as Developer * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Diane Frolov as Executive Producer * Andrew Schneider as Executive Producer * Michael Waxman as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Stephen Hootstein as Co-Executive Producer * Darin Goldberg as Co-Executive Producer * Shelley Meals as Co-Executive Producer * Eli Talbert as Co-Executive Producer * Jeffrey Drayer as Supervising Producer * Charles S. Carroll as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Jeanne Caliendo as Co-Producer * Leigh Cousins as Associate Producer * Lex DuPont as Director Of Photography * Lori Agostino as Production Designer * Lillian E. Benson as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Marisa Ross as Casting * Christal Karge as Casting * Joseph Sousa as Executive Story Editor * Safura Fadavi as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Med episodes Category:Episodes